In Your Shoes, In Your Life
by xxbochixx
Summary: After another fight, Draco and Harry agree to Polyjuice as each other for a whole month to see whose life is worst. They expected the other's to be a bed of roses and to stay enemies. They were surprised to say the least when they both turned out wrong.


**Title: In Your Shoes, In Your Life**

**Author: xxbochixx or Essa! :))**

**Pairing: Draco x Harry. Or simply Drarry. :D**

**Rating: Teen. Or PG-13. **

**WARNINGS: Slash/men x men/yaoi/gay love. Body-swapping (Kind of). SPOILERS. Cursing. Kissing. Slow-developing romantic relationship. Friendship starts around Chapter 4. Romance, IDK yet. :D HBP-compliant. (FYI: HBP= Half-Blood Prince) CANON. Except for one little detail. Not everything is showed in the book! –wink-**

**Summary: After another fight, Draco and Harry agree to Polyjuice as each other for a whole month to see whose life is worst. They expected the other's to be a bed of roses and to stay enemies. Wrong.**

**Listening To: Tracks of My Tears- Adam Lambert (American Idol Season 7 Performance)**

**Eating: NOTHING. :( But I want to. I'm so hungry.**

_~Orange~_

"Have you been spreading rumors about me?" Harry demanded the moment Dumbledore was out. Malfoy snorted, "Why would I tell people that we were_ making out_? I'd prefer to keep my life, thank you very much. And besides, I wouldn't tell people that I was wearing a fucking _Grffindor_ tie while we're at it! Gold clashes horribly with my hair."

"Then how else do you explain Hermione and Ron accusing me?" Harry shot back frustrated. This was the whole reason they were locked up in a room together.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the Mudblood and the Weasel got their brain rattled?" Malfoy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Shut up." Harry growled, before sighing and ruffling his hair in annoyance. He paused and hurriedly put his hand back on his side. He was being exactly like his father. He winced as he remembered Snape's memory.

Malfoy sneered at him and Harry gave him a daring look. "So, _Potter_, have you ever thought of cutting you hair?" Malfoy asked, having noticed Harry's habit. Harry actually grinned at that, "Actually, Malfoy, yes I have. It makes no difference. It grows back the next day."

Malfoy frowned, "What do you use? Special Magic Gel?" He asked, genuinely interested. Harry smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. It's in the Potter genes."

In reply, the blonde aristocrat raised a delicate fine eyebrow. "Ah, yes. The horrible hair that has never been touched with a fucking comb. Now besides your eyes, what else did you get from your mudblood mum?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry hissed, turning to look at the person that he was unfortunately locked up with in a room for detention. "Why? Your mum going to hurt me? Oh wait, I forgot, _she's dead._" Malfoy replied coldly, chuckling slightly.

Harry stalked toward him and was about to slap him, but the spells that Dumbledore himself had put made them unable to hurt one another physically stopped his hand an inch from Malfoy's high-boned cheeks.

The raven-haired teen scowled and stepped back. Malfoy laughed cruelly. He lifted his chin up in a proud manner, "You just don't know how to destroy with words, do you Potter? Such a Gryffindor. So stupid. You're exactly the type of person to charge in a situation, forget you're a fucking wizard and try to beat the bloody enemy with your bare fists. That is, before you get 'Avada Kedavra'ed."

Harry glared at Malfoy right in the eye and the blonde's confidence faltered slightly before a façade took its place quickly. Harry smirked, "I bet you're not so haughty when you're about to get killed. I bet that _you_ will be useless without your wand like now. You'd die on a muggle battlefield. Do you know that Malfoy, do you?"

Malfoy paused, before his brain quickly caught up and he replied easily, "Malfoys are Malfoys through and through. And I'm not an idiot. There's such thing as wandless magic, you bigot. Who am I kidding?" Malfoy sneered, "You wouldn't know. And what would I be _doing_ on a Muggle battlefield? Revolting, they are. Barbarians. How do they kill with so much blood? So much… evidence."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then Malfoy was suddenly thrown back to the wall, shackles coming out of the wall and closing themselves on Malfoy's wrists that were pinned over his head.

Malfoy's eyes widened and Harry sighed in relief. It had worked. All the practice sessions with Sirius and Remus had paid off. "No…" Malfoy hissed. "Apparently," Harry said softly, walking toward Malfoy. He gently touched Malfoy's stomach, just above Malfoy's navel. "I'm not an idiot either." With that, he smirked and pressed with his finger. Malfoy winced and tried to flatten his stomach muscles to get away from the offending finger.

"Don't do that! Who gave you the right, you motherfucking git?" Malfoy growled, kicking Harry's right leg.

Harry yelped and jumped away from it, forgetting about the charms.

"Are you, Draco Alexander Black Malfoy actually _ticklish_? I can not believe it!" Harry replied, laughing slightly at the idea of blackmail.

Malfoy's face burned red. "No, no, no! I'm _not_ ticklish! I just don't like getting touched by people like you!"

"People like me? Care to… enlighten me with that term?" Harry said softly. Malfoy glared at him, "Half-bloods. Sons of mudbloods. Sons of blood traitors. Sons of…"

"I get it. Just shut up Malfoy. You're such a pain in the ass." Harry hissed, glaring at him with an insulted look. "My parents may be that, but they're definitely better than whatever _your _parents are." He retorted.

Malfoy froze and his eyes narrowed. "Take that back." He said loudly. When Harry didn't respond, he repeated it louder, "_TAKE IT BACK. _You don't know my parents, Potter! You have no right to speak that way about them! My parents are honored purebloods of this society! They are respectable people and you _have no fucking right_ to say that about them!"

Harry paused for a moment, surprised that what he said affected Malfoy that much. "Now, what do _you_ think of them?" He finally said.

Malfoy blinked, not expecting that question. He opened his mouth and closed it, looking at lost for words. Harry smirked, "It's a miracle! I shut up a Malfoy!"

"I'd like to shut you up." Malfoy muttered before shaking his head. "What I think of them is none of your business, Potter."

Harry smiled, "You're afraid to admit that you actually fucking hate them, aren't you?"

"I don't hate them! Malfoys are loyal to their family!" Malfoy hissed.

"So you say."

"Yes, I say."

Silence. They both stared at one another, calculating gazes scanning the other's face. Malfoy scowled and gave Harry a look but didn't say anything for a while. Harry smiled back, although it was fake one.

"I hate them." Malfoy finally said. Harry blinked. He hadn't expected that. He was just goading Malfoy when he said that! He was so confused. He expected to feel… smug that he was correct, but he also pitied Malfoy a bit, because he knew how it felt to hate your own blood and know you shouldn't.

Still, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy couldn't be as bad as the Dursleys. Malfoy probably just hated them because they didn't always give him what he wanted, the spoiled brat. He had heard stories that Mr. Malfoy was strict, but weren't all good fathers?

"I told you so." Harry finally muttered, stepping away from Malfoy. He walked over to the farthest table from Malfoy. He jumped up on it and lied down in a bored manner. Arguing with Malfoy didn't create that much entertainment anymore if you've been doing it for 4 hours straight. Even though Malfoy got more and more creative with his insults in every passing minute, never repeating a single one except for ones like, git, stupid, bastard and etc.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he realized that Harry wasn't going to unshackle him. "Fuck, are you leaving me like this? My _hands_ are too delicate to be shackled!"

Harry snorted, distracted from his musings whether Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy were that bad.

"Of course it is. You've probably never worked a day in your life. A spoiled kid like you has house elves and other people to order around." Harry muttered. Malfoy twitched unseen by Harry in his position as he was looking up at the ceiling.

"I have so worked!" Malfoy retorted, before finally twisting his magic to open the shackles. He hissed as he fell to the floor, wincing slightly. He rubbed his wrists slightly and frowned, standing up and then stalking over to Harry.

"You wouldn't know about my life! What about you, Potter? I bet you're life's just dainty! Everyone praising you for defeating Voldemort when you were a year old! Everyone doing every single one of your whims! Everyone liking you! I bet your Muggle relatives _worship_ you! I bet you have your own fucking room where they keep a Potter shrine!" Malfoy hissed, poking Harry's arm the whole time.

"God damn it can you please stop poking me!" Harry finally yelled, turning to face Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked, "It _is_ true, isn't it? You _love_ it. You love the praises and the attention."

Harry sat up and jumped off the table. "Shut up Malfoy! _Shut up!_ You think you know everything about me, do you? Don't you think that maybe I'm not so worshipped as you think? What if you had the fate of the Wizarding world in your hands?" He yelled, waving his arms on the air for emphasis.

Malfoy barked out a laugh and was about to reply but Harry cut him off, "And what about your life? You're fucking rich, Malfoy! I bet you get every single thing you ask for because daddy's money is very influential. You have _everything_!"

"_I _have everything? You're blind Potter! You have friends! You have a family that actually loves you!"

"_Loves_ me? Are you out of your mind? Do you call being forced to live in a fucking cupboard for 11 years of your life, _love_? Then you have a fucked up version of love, Malfoy!"

"Hah!" Malfoy growled, "There you again! Lying for attention! Do you seriously think that I'll believe that the so-called savior of the Wizarding world used to live in a cupboard?"

"_I AM NOT A LIAR._" Harry growled back and made a move to push Malfoy but the spell froze his arms.

"Oh, yeah? Then I'm poor!" Malfoy laughed. Harry made a sound in his throat and then silence. It wasn't awkward, but there was a lot of tension. They just stood there, facing off, glaring at each other.

"You wouldn't last a day in _my_ life." They said at the same time. Malfoy smirked, "I bet you'd collapse under all the needy Slytherins."

Harry raised an eyebrow; Malfoy probably never had to deal with friends asking for advice. Brat.

"I bet you'd explode at my friends." He said simply.

Malfoy laughed, "I have experience in dealing with stupid people, Potter."

"I never said they were stupid." Harry said hotly, defending himself and his friends.

"You implied it. It's the same thing." Malfoy dismissed.

Harry snorted. "I bet if you Polyjuiced as me, you wouldn't be able to adapt. Your acting skills are probably zero. Hah! You'd _ruin_ me." Malfoy said cockily. "And what about you? I don't believe you act." Harry replied as he flushed at the truth of Malfoy's statement.

Malfoy paused; an odd look on his face before it disappeared and he raised an eyebrow. "I act everyday Potter. How else do you think I'm still alive?" He said softly.

Harry sneered, "I bet I can be you without anyone suspecting _anything_."

Malfoy smirked at the challenge in Harry's words and tone of voice. "Oh, yeah? How about we Polyjuice as each other then? Good luck in the enemy's house."

Harry laughed, "And where are we going to get an instant supply of Polyjuice? It takes a month to brew. Next month's December and you can't go to the Weasley's." Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I'm a Slytherin, if you don't remember. I already have Polyjuice. Professor Snape asked me last month and he hadn't said anything about it. Screw him, I need it."

"We start tomorrow." Harry proposed, grinning at all the things he could do in Malfoy's body. Malfoy paused, "No, wait. I can't have you ruining my reputation that took 5 years to create." Harry snorted at that. "What reputation? Being a Slytherin bastard?"

Malfoy growled but dismissed it, as more important matters were to be discussed. "I could very well ruin your sparkly clean reputation." He said threateningly. Harry paused then frowned. "I see your point. How do we prevent that? Memory charms later? Won't people notice a giant gap in their memory?"

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. And people called Potter _smart_. "No, you stupid dolt! A mind bonding spell. So I can see what you're doing at any time and vice versa."

Harry frowned, "What's the catch?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "What? Why do people always think there's a catch! There is no catch." Harry gave him a look with a raised eyebrow and serious expression. Then Malfoy sighed. "Okay, okay. The catch is that we feel each other's emotions. I can't be sad and you happy. If I'm sad, you're sad. If I'm happy, you're happy."

"That's all?" Harry said suspiciously. Malfoy looked away, "It's also very advanced even for us. It's illegal, actually. Only top-level Aurors can do it without certain… mistakes."

Harry frowned, "Mistakes? Is there an easier way of doing this?" He replied uneasily. Malfoy sighed, "Unless you want to be in my company for the whole month, then no. There's a possibility that the mind bondage will be permanent. And if anyone of us dies… Then the other would still live but might become mentally crazy. Especially if the spell has been in effect for a long time. The bondage affects what you think, since it's basically sharing a brain. Except for non-broadcasted thoughts and sensing, that is. So the very essence that keeps your mentality in check will break."

"Then we can't do this! I'm bound to die in the next year or so!" Harry argued. Malfoy frowned, "Do you think I'll live long enough for that? We could both very well die tomorrow! We'll just trick a high-level Auror to bind us, okay?" Malfoy hissed.

"And how do we do _that_?" Harry shot back, smirking at the faltering of Malfoy's confidence. "Maybe we can just learn it. We'll practice." Malfoy mused, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Practice on _what_, exactly?" Harry replied in an amused tone. They very well couldn't practice on random people.

"Animals." Malfoy said smoothly. Harry frowned, "Isn't that animal abuse?" Seriously, Harry couldn't bear the though of possibly killing the animal just because of a grudge between him and Malfoy. Said Malfoy sighed, "Not really. It will only affect their brains. They won't explode, Potter. You worry too much."

Harry bit his lip and contemplated the idea. Finally he nodded and transfigured the two quills on the table into two snails. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and cast the spell. They both yelped as the snails suddenly exploded. They were thrown back and they slammed into the wall.

The two of them winced as their breath was knocked out of them. Harry coughed and shakily stood up. "What was that about them not exploding?" Harry said, turning to look at Malfoy. He stumbled a bit and Malfoy glared at him.

"Shut up, Potter."

_~Purple~_

"**It's a miracle! I shut up a Malfoy!" – Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. Except it's '**_**It's a miracle!**__**I shut up the princess!'**_** Or something near that. IDK, I'm not one to memorize lines word by word. I only remember the gist of it.**

**:)) How was it? It's my first HP story! I've only wrote for Naruto, Percy Jackson and APH. :DD This is multi-chap, by the way.**

**Start: 26/06/10**

**Pause: 28/06/10- 2/07/10**

**Finish: 4/07/10**

**I can't write during school days, you see. Too much homework. :))**


End file.
